


Two Heads Are Better Than One

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The morning after a good night. (03/30/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is VERY smutty !!!  


* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer awoke.

His head hurt, and there was a taste in his mouth that he couldn't identify; but somewhere deep inside a memory stirred that told him it had been a good night--a very good night.

Blurry-eyed, he took in his immediate surroundings, and his vision scrambled back to his brain with messages of alarm. It was not his bed. He was not alone.

He lifted his aching head off the warm pillow and tentatively looked over hoping to identify his sleeping companion. He bit his lip as he immediately recognized the slumbering blonde next to him. Trip.

Oh well, this wouldn't be the first time Jon had shared his bed with the handsome engineer. A smile flashed across his face as Trip stirred slightly in his sleep causing the bedclothes to slip from his chest revealing a soft brown nipple. It also revealed an arm draped over Trip's chest that did not belong to Trip.

For the first time things slid into focus, and Jon realized that there was indeed another slumbering form snuggled into Trip's side still hidden by the bedclothes. There was no mistaking the markings that ran down the side of the arm and then faded down the length of the hand. Phlox. Now this was new territory.

Jon sat up, rubbing absently at his hangover stricken head, and tried to recall the events of the past evening.

It had been a good night one of those rare occasions when the crew could finally relax. The Enterprise was back at the planet Risa. Half of the crew was down on the planet surface enjoying the welcoming holiday shorelines of the planet, while the remaining crewmembers carried out minor duties onboard the ship. Still they could relax in the friendly safe environment that engulfed this world. The Captain had insisted that the remaining senior staff join him in watching some water polo and having a few cold beers. It had ended up with just Trip, Phlox and him.

Then Trip had suggested opening a bottle of bourbon.

Things had got decidedly merrier after that and with the alcohol fuelling the conversation they had swung from one subject matter to another, but had finally ended up talking about sex. Phlox had shown no shame as he enlightened them on the intimate customs of Denobulans and those of his closest family members in particular.

Sex was apparently the favorite past time on Denobula.

Jon had not been surprised at this. Sex; it did seem to be the favorite topic of conversation with every Denobulan he had ever met. In fact, he had often found himself wondering when Denobulans found the time to do or for that matter think of anything else what with so many wives and husbands to please all the time.

They had drunkenly stumbled their way back to Phlox's quarters to look at some pictures of Phlox's extended family that he had insisted on showing them. Phlox, as intoxicated as Jon and Trip, had declared something about considering his friends on Enterprise as being his new family.

Then Trip had proposed.

Jon chuckled to himself as he remembered the engineer unsteadily dropping to one knee and asking the ships doctor for his hand in marriage. There had been a moment's silence before all three of them had burst into fits of laughter and Trip had toppled over onto the floor. Phlox had helped him up and planted a firm kiss on his lips. There had been a sudden change in the atmosphere in the room at that point. Trip had not pulled away from the kiss; instead he sought only more contact with Phlox's mouth.

When Trip finally pulled back, he had smirked over at Jon. "It's ok Capn' don't be shocked we've done this before."

"I can tell." Jon remembered replying, suddenly feeling a lot more sober and intrigued by this turn of events.

It had then come to light that the two of them had been enjoying more than each other's company for some time. Jon had been mildly surprised at this. He had not even considered that the two of them were anything other than friends. Perhaps he'd have to check his observations about other members of the crew and see what else he might be missing.

They had asked him to stay and he had stood there and watched in fascination as they returned to their kissing and fervently ran their hands over each other's bodies. He was transfixed by the passion and warmth with which they touched each other. He had watched their hands tug at each other's clothing as fingers worked busily to undo fastenings and expose flesh. Unable to move from the spot, he had found himself intensely aroused when finally their naked bodies were pressed together and sliding against each other.

Trip dropped once more to his knees in front of Phlox, but this time he took the considerable heft of Phlox's cock in his mouth and began running his moist tongue up and down the ridges that marked its shaft.

Phlox noted the Captain's presence with a smile and extended his arm in an offer of invitation. Jon had found himself unable to resist such an offer and moved to join his friends. He had tentatively slipped his arm around Phlox and looked down at Trip's smiling face as the engineer licked his lips and then took the huge Denobulan cock fully into his mouth.

Jon had felt the dampness in his pants as his own cock started to weep and strain at the sight of this. His own hand drifted to join Phlox's on the back of Trip's head pulling the engineer harder onto the swollen cock in his mouth.

To Jon's delight, Phlox used his other hand to roughly help his Captain free his own erection from the confines of his uniform. Phlox rested his head on Jon's shoulder as he took him in hand gently caressing the hot shaft with his cool fingers. His touch became more urgent as he reached his climax; he gripped Jon in a wonderfully tight hold and groaned as he released his sperm into Trip's hungry mouth.

Jon remembered holding Phlox firmly as he neared his own climax whilst watching Trip swallow mouthful after mouthful of the salty liquid. When Phlox was done, Trip tenderly licked away every trace of juice from him before turning to grin at Jon. Trip had then opened his mouth wide and waited.

Even though it was now his turn, Jon let Phlox's hand do all the work and aim him in the right direction. When he came, his hot semen spurted out over Trip's face and into his open mouth. Trip had then opened his arms and arched his back forward, welcoming the hot liquid as it landed upon him and dripped over his face and torso.

Phlox had also grown back to hardness and Jon, unable to resist, had grasped hold of Phlox's cock and also aimed it at Trip.

Jon bit on his lip as he recalled how the chief engineer had knelt before the two of them with his eyes closed in ecstasy as they both came repeatedly over his naked body. Trip had lapped at the cum on his lips and spread both their juices over his chest and belly smearing it together and rubbing it thoroughly into his chest and nipples. He had then leant back exposing and presenting his own cock as a new target. Jon had never felt such excitement and was amazed himself at the amount of sperm his body was able to produce in response.

Each, with the helping hand of the other, shot their load over Trips balls and penis. Their hot sticky liquid splattering onto his skin as he blissfully smothered it all over himself. Trip paid particular attention to his genitals, making sure they were fully covered and lathered in both his lovers semen before his cum slick fingers slid around to his ass and he tried to push as much of their combined seed as he could deep into it.

Jon had watched on as Phlox then pulled Trip to his feet and roughly melded their mouths together before pushing the engineer down onto the bed and unceremoniously turning him over. Phlox then spread Trip's long legs and positioned himself between them, teasing Trip's buttocks apart he then hungrily stuck his long Denobulan tongue up his ass and fucked him with it. Trip was groaning with pleasure and eased himself up on to his hands and knees to give Phlox better access.

Jon was riveted to the spot at such a show of exhibitionism, and he knew they were both getting a kick out of his presence as much as he was enjoying watching them.

When Trip was pouring his own seed over the bed and crying out for more Phlox had pulled away from him and looked over at Jon.

" Captain?" Phlox had asked, gesturing for Jon to join them on the bed.

Trip was sitting up and looking at him now, the engineer was out of breath but managed a broad grin and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Take us both Jonny," suggested Trip as he slipped his arm around Phlox pulling him closer and thrusting his fingers inside of the Denobulans body, he pushed them in up to the knuckles and forcefully swirled them around.

Phlox all but collapsed on to the bed. "Help...yourself...Captain" he managed through heavy breaths.

Jon stood there looking at them both as they unashamedly prepared each other for his attention, he was aware that the smile on his face must have looked more ruthless by the second. His cock was painfully hard and standing proud, ready and eager for the job ahead. He could feel its throbbing throughout the rest of his body.

"On your hands and knees, both of you." he had instructed them in a low authoritative voice. They had smirked at each other as they obeyed his command. He had taken a moment to drink in the sight of their submissive naked bodies before trying to decide which one he would enjoy first. He remembered making his way to the bed, totally getting off on the power trip that they were both allowing him.

Jon fucked them both rough and hard; his thrusts penetrating deep into their warm yielding bodies. Even when he was triumphantly pounding his cock in and out of one, his fingers were probing and plundering the other. He would no sooner be finished with one ass before he was mercilessly driving his solid cock back into the warm depths of the other. Jon could not recall how many times he had gone between the two, conquering them and claiming them as his property. He started smearing handfuls of his sputum into each of their clefts and holes to make for an easier ride, his appetite to have more of them never seeming sated. He was sure he had never fucked so much in one evening before, apparently Phlox and Trip brought out the best in him.

Jon realized that the more he remembered of last night the more aroused he was becoming again. He was brought abruptly back to the present when Trip groaned softly in his sleep and shifted onto his back a bit more. This movement caused Phlox to also stir slightly before they both settled down again. In the movement the sheets had moved enough to reveal Phlox, his head resting gently on Trip's chest. Jon pulled the bed sheets down a bit further so he could see even more of his two lovers.

He found himself smiling again as he yanked the sheets out of the way completely, exposing both their genitals to his gaze. He made himself comfortable as he let his hand wander over Trip's thighs and then up over his hips. His fingers enjoyed the smooth skin of Trip's lower belly before he caressed them through the thick curly hair just below. Trip's penis was warm and felt good in Jon's hand as he stroked it gently between forefinger and thumb. Jon's other hand then found its way to Phlox's lower body and gently fondled the soft warm cock he found there. Jon sat there just staring, mesmerized by the sight of a cock in each of his hands. His soft touch became more forceful as he toyed with them both to his hearts content.

Trip fidgeted in his sleep once more, again causing Phlox to also move, they ended up level and facing each other, their bodies just making contact. Jon almost laughed out loud at his good fortune, he could not have asked for more.

Jon moved down the bed, doing his best not to disturb them further as he straddled both their intertwined legs and then dipped his head down between them. He placed soft kisses upon each of their balls, and then took a cock in each hand. His excited tongue moistened his lips before he licked the head of each cock and then grazed both heads past his teeth and into his mouth. He lavishly swirled his tongue around and over them, sucking hard and deep, and enjoying the mixed flavor of them both. Jon found himself moaning softly as a strong feeling of dominance and power over took him once more. He loved the idea that he was just helping himself to their most intimate parts as they still slept, unaware that he was enjoying their bodies so.

"Hmmm, the privileges of rank." he whispered to himself.

He felt that both heads were begging for more attention from his teeth, so he nipped and bit at them both whilst his hands still kept a firm possessive hold around each base. He tried to tease his tongue into the eye of each cock but could not decide which one he preferred the taste of, so he took both deeper into his mouth and resumed his greedy sucking.

He was so engrossed in his work, that he did not notice Trip prop himself up on his elbows. It was not until he happened to glance up that he saw Trip grinning down at him happily.

"Mornin' you having fun down there?"

Jon paused for a moment slipping both wet cocks from his mouth and returned the grin.

"Damn right I am. I didn't mean to wake you up though, sorry about that".

"No problem Capn', but now that I'm awake why don't I join you down there?"

"With both of us fighting over him Phlox is bound to wake up as well," replied Jon sounding rather disappointed "I'd rather enjoy a bit more of this with him asleep."

Trip laughed as he moved down the bed to join Jon between Phlox's legs.

"Don't you worry, it's amazing what this guy can sleep through. I've got away with some things in the past I can tell you." said Trip before he trailed his tongue over one of Phlox's balls. He slid his tongue seductively over Jon's fingers, which were still clasping the base of Phlox's cock, and then up the full length of the shaft to its silky head.

Jon did not take his eyes off of Trips busy tongue as he asked him curiously, "Such as?"

Trip smirked before replying.

"The ultimate invasion."

"You're kidding me right?" said Jon in amazement.

"Nope" came the happy reply.

"And he slept right through it?"

"Didn't so much as bat an eyelid. Its normal for Denobulan males apparently."

"And he wasn't angry when he woke up?"

Trip laughed again, "Are you kidding! He loved the idea that I'd woken up all hot n' horny, turned him over and helped myself."

There was along pause before Jon spoke. "And are you feeling hot and horny now?"

A slow roguish smile spread across Trip's face. "Yeah, I guess I am." He replied.

They both sat up and gently rolled Phlox onto his stomach.

Jon's voice was soft and cajoling. "Then show me. I want to watch."


End file.
